Birthday to Remember
by LizzieLuvsMusic13
Summary: Percy Jackson, woke up to his seventeenth birthday, where he had pancakes and surprises. Happy Birthday Percy! One-shot


**All rights go to Rick Riordan**

**AN is at the bottom :)**

* * *

I woke up to Annabeth shaking me.

"You ok?" She said.

I gave her a questioning look.

"You were shivering and talking about, down there," Annabeth pointed out.

Down there was what we called Tartarous. "Yeah, just a nightmare," I said.

She smiles down at me. "Well, come on Birthday Boy, your mom is making blue pancakes."

That got me up. I sprinted down the stairs, Annabeth behind me laughing. I got to the kitchen table and sat down, Annabeth joined me, not a second later.

"Look who's up, Birthday Boy," my mom said. She set a stack of blue pancakes on the table, with seventeen candles sticking out the top. She lit the candles.

"Thanks mom," I said.

"Yeah, well," she glanced at my stepdad Paul, then at Annabeth.

_"Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday dear Percy_

_Happy Birthday to you_," they chorused.

I couldn't help the blush that rose to my cheeks when they sang. After they were done I closed my eyes and made my wish, _I wish that Annabeth and I can live happily ever after together,_ then blew out the candles.

"Thanks guys. Now let's dig in!" I yelled defiantly.

My mom took the dripping wax candles out of the pancakes and threw them away. Meanwhile I put one pancake on everybody's plate, then devoured mine.

"Whoa, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said. I looked up from my half destroyed huge blue pancake, so I could see her. She took my napkin and wiped syrup off of my nose. "Better."

I gave her one of my signature smirks, then slowly and carefully ate the rest.

"You guys should go get dressed, it's ten o clock and you want to get to camp at a reasonable time," my mom said.

So, I puts my plate in the sink and raced Annabeth up the stairs to our rooms. Annabeth was using the guest room so we went separate ways.

* * *

I found myself in a taxi cab, holding hands with Annabeth, an hour later. We swerved through New York traffic and finally, after more than a half hour, we got onto the road that halfblood hill overlooks.

"This is good" Annabeth told the driver.

He looked back at her., and I could see that he was an older man, with yellow crooked teeth, greasy gray hair, and a bashed up face. "Ain't nothing here miss." He said.

But we thanked him, then got out and paid anyway.

"Ill race you," my girlfriend said.

"Your on!"

We each climbed to the top of the hill and when we got to the top, we said hello to Peleus, without even stopping, we raced down the hill.

"I won!" I said, panting for air.

"You lier! I did!" Annabeth yelled back, while breathing heavily.

We fought about who won, until I told her she did, then we said goodbye and we walked to our respectable cabins.

Inside my cabin, I was unpacking my bag when I saw that the saltwater fountain had been fixed, I would have to use that later to call Tyson.

It felt good to be back, at noon I left for the dining pavilion, and saw Annabeth leading her siblings there as well.

When I got there, I got a few welcomes, but that was about it. Then Grover came along and put his plate of tin cans and enchiladas across from my plate with steak and fries.

"Hey man!" I said.

"Percy," he greeted. "How are you?"

"Good, and alive, so that's always great. You?"

He brightened up. "The wild is doing wonderful!" He had on a huge smile. He didn't quite answer my question but I let it slide.

"Well congrats man."

"Yeah, thanks."

We spent so much time talking and after lunch was over Annabeth joined us and we went to the beach to hang out some more. Just like old times.

I didn't have any activities today so I got to catch up with some of my friends. I caught up with Jason, Piper and Leo. And of course Chiron and Grover. I don't mean to sound selfish but nobody mentioned my birthday yet .

* * *

I spent the late afternoon in the kitchen attempting to make Annabeth a cupcake, after about five tries and lots of wasted ingredients, I finally did it, it didn't look great, but it was something. I covered the blue cupcake with blue frosting and multicolored sprinkles, just the way Annabeth likes.

I brought it out and saw that nobody had arrived at the dining pavilion yet. That's weird I thought I heard the conch horn sound.

I put the cupcake at the Poseidon table, the started back to my Wise Girl's cabin, to go get Annabeth, when I heard, "SUPRISE!" I looked behind me and saw everyone at the dining pavilion with party hats on.

I ran back over and everyone started singing happy birthday. My face turned the color of a tomato yet again. Annabeth placed a cupcake in front of me at the Poseidon table, that very much resembled the one she made last year, then slid in next to me.

"Happy Birthday Seaweed Brain," she said in a quiet voice.

"Happy Anniversary Wise Girl," I said back.

She gave me a smile.

I gave her the cupcake and she gladly took it. We ate in silence. Today was probably the second best birthday ever, after last years, when I got the girl of my dreams.

Speaking of that, after we finished our cupcakes the camp decided to relive old memories. They dumped Annabeth and I in the canoe lake, again.

This will definitely be a birthday to remember.

* * *

**AN: hey guys, uh, thanks for reading I really wanted to do a birthday story today for Percy, so here it is, um I hope you liked it!**

**I don't want to grill you for reviews but I would love feedback, seeing as this is my first story**

**Thanks, bye!**

**~Lizzy**


End file.
